


Loved

by TheSistersBread



Series: Uchiha Hinata [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AND WHY, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Creepy Shimura Danzou, Evil Shimura Danzou, Hawk - Freeform, Hawk Messenger, Kisame Is a Good Friend, Limiting Damage, No Right Sides, Root - Freeform, Sharingan, Sort Of, The Uchiha Revolt was Provoked, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Massacre, he's trying okay, not Black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Itachi never initiates any contact.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Uchiha Hinata [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187174
Kudos: 15





	Loved

Itachi Uchiha tried not to think of his sister too much.

Or brother.

His sibling.

He still checks on Hinata from time to time.

He did promise his parents to look after her.

Itachi is not one to shirk his duties.

Just convincing the Hokage he left Sasuke alive instead of Hinata is not everything.

It is not enough.

He has to look after them.

Hinata is the last thing he has left.

He forms a friendly partnership with Kisame but Hinata is still the only thing he loves.

He used to love Konoha.

Not anymore.

He is still loyal.

Because they possess the one person that truly matters.

Itachi loves Hinata.

His parents loved hem.

It is what started this whole mess.

Itachi wonders if he would have done anything differently.

Loving Konoha stole everything from him.

Loving his family more would have stolen everything from him.

If there is one thing Itachi has realised, it is that there are no right sides.

His family, ostracised, hated, prevented from stopping the Kyuubi, detested for that.

Konoha, wary because of the Senju, fearful, angry.

They may have managed to work it out.

But then, there was Danzo's meddling, Sarutobi's loyalty and the attack.

There was no going back after that.

ROOT had tried to kill Hinata.

And they were dressed like ANBU.

His family was surprisingly tolerant for trigger-happy Uchiha.

But the time for peace was over.

The Elders wanted blood.

Itachi wanted blood.

His clan had tried the diplomatic way first - they spoke to the Hokage.

Nothing happened.

And the agents tried again.

It was their last act.

And Shisui was going to try to reason with them - to direct their attack towards ROOT and Danzo.

But Danzo got to him first.

And when Itachi told them what happened, they lost their logic.

And then Danzo, the hated Danzo came to him with a proposal.

And Itachi had no choice.

They would all die along with many ANBU if he didn't do what Danzo said.

Itachi could keep more people alive this way.

None of his clan members resisted.

Well they resisted the man who claimed to be Uchiha Madara.

Itachi managed to persuade the man to take revenge on the Uchiha instead of the whole village.

They were already going to die.

His mother would be proud of him for that.

His mother who had slit her own throat - like the other clan members - so he wouldn't have to do it.

Even in death, they tried to look after him.

Blinded by guilt, Itachi tried to show Hinata him killing their parents.

He wanted to die at her hands.

It would be fitting.

But his sister was too stubborn, too kind for that.

She saw the truth instead.

And still, she begged him to keep in contact.

Itachi left her without an answer.

He reported to the Hokage, saying Hinata had joined their parents and so he had left Sasuke alive.

It wasn't part of his mission parameters but Itachi thought he could be excused.

The Hokage evidently agreed.

And Itachi left to infiltrate the Akatsuki.

He had still been loyal to his village then.

And then he had lost himself - unable to break out of the state a killing spree left him in.

Then he met Kisame.

Kisame wasn't a kind man but he Still wasn't cruel for the sake of it either.

They had gradually become friends.

Kisame saw the love he still held towards his sister.

Itachi tried not to worry about it too much.

Kisame was the loyal sort.

That was the reason he didn't try to threaten his partner when his sister worked out how to send a message to him.

He couldn't believe it was so easy.

His twelve year old sister had commandeered a hawk from somewhere and it had found him.

The best trackers in the world couldn't sense him and this hawk had somehow pinpointed his location.

Tentatively, he opened the letter.

Among complaints about him not sending a message, there was some actual recounting of her day.

Itachi consumed it like a man starved.

His following reply was short but it mattered.

It mattered very much.

Away in Konoha, Hinata's eyes blurred once again as she gained her third tomoe.


End file.
